Blooming Rose
by AnimeFreak1213
Summary: Sequel 2 Runaway Hedgehog. Amy and Sonic are more in love than anyone could be life couldn't be any better...or worse Amy begins having reactions 2 the Blood Ruby's power and Sonic feels helpless to her. Can he help her when a dark face turns back up? R
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to: Runaway hedgehog

Blooming Rose

3 months later……………..

Sonic and Amy both hopped out of their truck and walked towards the entrance to the Derby fairground. It had been three months after Sally had given her life to save Sonic's and Sonic was as healthy as anyone could be. He had Amy and that was all he needed, nothing more.

"How long has Tails been working on this?" Amy asked as they stopped at the ticket booth. Tails was Sonic's best friend and had secretly been working on a rollercoaster, without their knowledge, with the owner of the fairground, Mr. Derby. He would always slip away during really busy times and help the construction workers build it.

"I have no idea," Sonic replied as Amy took his hand. Tails had announced to the gang last night that he had built a rollercoaster that would scare the pants off of Sonic. Sonic denied it but he was still unsure.

"Oh okay," Amy said as three more cars pulled up. Tails, Rouge, Shadow, Cream, Cheese, Knuckles, and Chris hopped out and walked to the ticket booth in deep conversation about how scary the ride might be. Sonic began to get really nervous. Tails had mentioned something about water before they had gone to bed that night.

"Ahh Tails! Thanks for coming!" a loud booming voice said from behind Amy and Sonic. Sonic jumped and quickly turned around to see Mr. Derby. He was a BIG man with a really, really brown greasy mustache. He was partly bald and wore square glasses.

"Hey Dan!" Tails called and quickly ran to the booth, "Brought a bunch today to test our new ride!" Mr. Derby looked over the crowd and nodded.

"Yep but luckily I expected a few more but this will work," he said as he took a stamp out from behind the booth. Sonic and Amy were the first to get stamped and go in. It was amazing inside. There was at least fifteen terrifying rollercoaster's but there was one that was in the very back that seemed the scariest. Tail's coaster.

"That's it Tails?" Cream asked as Cheese pulled on one of her ears. Cream looked up at him and he pointed to a small swing ride.

"Yep but you don't have to go on it," he said as Cream sighed with relief.

"Thanks Tails," she said as Cheese and her raced over to the small ride and was let on. Tails shrugged and began walking with everyone else.

"So what's so scary about it Tails?" Knuckles asked.

"You'll see," Tails answered as Sonic felt a shiver go up and down his spine. The water thought began to bubble in his head.

"Sonic? What's wrong?" Amy asked. Sonic looked at her and smiled.

"Nothing," he said. Amy didn't buy it.

"Alright," she played along. They walked closer to the giant ride and Sonic began to get fidgety. Amy knew he was afraid, Tails told her what the big secret was. It was going to go under a glass aquarium while squirting water at them. Luckily Tails had mentioned that they were going to get wet.

"Welcome to the Twin Tails coaster!" the operator said. Sonic was just about ready to bolt for the door when Amy had already seated herself in the cart just waiting for Sonic.

"Sonic?" Amy said. Sonic slowly made his way over to the cart and began to seat himself when the operator began the ride. Quickly he sat down and put his bar onto his lap. Amy grabbed his hand and tried to calm him down. He was gripping the bar too hard making his knuckles whiten.

"I can't do it!" he said as Amy made him sit back, "Amy I just can't the water-"

"Sonic there isn't any water," Amy said trying to calm him down, "All it is, is an aquarium that squirts water at you, nothing more." Sonic slowly began to relax as they climbed to the top and shot straight down. He put his arms in the air and quickly pulled them back in. The ride suddenly slowed down and they entered a tunnel that quickly lit up and there were fishes of every color there. It seemed so calm until the ride shot down and water was splashed onto their faces. Amy began to laugh with Sonic as they looped a loop and then another. They spiraled like a cork and then the ride slowed down to a stop.

"Whoa!" Shadow said from the back as their cart split and began onto a different track. Sonic's cart turned around and began to speed up. Amy began to get scared now.

"Sonic," she said with worry in her voice. She began to breathe heavily and her face began to turn red. Sonic quickly grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She looked at him and smiled as the sound of Knuckles's yelling about how much fun he was having in the distance

"You'll be fine," he yelled over the roar of the coaster. She looked forward again and then after a few more turns their cart hooked back to Shadow's.

"Now I know why they call it Twin Tails," Rouge yelled from the back. Amy, Shadow and Sonic laughed as the ride came to an end. Tails sat there at the exit gleaming at them as they slowly got off.

"What'd you think?" he asked as Sonic helped woozy Amy off. She stood up straight but then fell into Sonic's arms.

"It was quite fun actually," Sonic said, "Scary but fun." Tails's smile grew and they headed to a bench for Amy. She sat down and put her hand onto her head trying to slow the world down. Tails and Knuckles headed to Mountain Terror while Rouge and Shadow headed for a cotton candy stand.

"You'll be alright," Sonic said as Amy looked at the three Sonic's sitting next to her and groaned, "What's wrong?"

"Which is the right one?" Amy mumbled as she aimed for the middle which was the right one. Sonic laughed and pointed to Cream and Cheese on the swing ride for the third time. They looked up from their strapped seats and waved. Sonic and Amy waved back smiling as Cream and Cheese turned a corner.

"Let's go grab something, I didn't get breakfast," Sonic suggested and Amy agreed. Sonic helped Amy up and they headed towards Rouge and Shadow at the cotton candy stand. Sonic pulled his wallet out and they ordered two cotton candy sticks and began to walk towards the Ferris wheel hand in hand.

"Sonic," Amy said as they hopped into their seat, "Do you think Eggman would ever come back? It's just too quiet around here and I don't think he'll be gone even when there are more chaos emeralds out there. We my have only four but that doesn't mean that he won't try right?" The operator strapped Amy and Sonic in then moved it to another seat.

"I don't know Amy, knowing him he would of attacked us two months ago but I guess you scared him pretty bad. Scared me," Sonic said as he popped a piece of cotton candy into his mouth and Amy did the same.

"I guess so," Amy sighed. She looked around on the fair ground and watched as it slowly began to flood with people. Sonic, pretending to stretch, put his arm around Amy's small delicate shoulders. She leaned close to him with her head on his shoulders. 'Nothing can go wrong,' Amy thought as the ride suddenly stopped, 'I spoke too soon.'

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!!!!! What will happen?? Is this a reaction or is the dark face back???**

**Again I want to thank everyone who wanted this!!!!!! **

**AnimeFreak1213**


	2. Chapter 2

Amy looked below her to the operator as the controls went haywire and began to spark. The children and couples in the Ferris wheel began to scream as the Ferris wheel caught on fire.

"Sonic get them out of here!" Amy yelled as she pulled the strap off of the both of them and slid to the floor. Sonic did the same but the seat had too much weight and they both fell onto the next one. The boy and girl screamed as the fire started to lick at their heels. Amy ripped the strap off of them and Sonic jumped them both down.

"Heh heh Sonic," a long lost familiar voice sounded as Sonic looked up. The Ferris wheel began to move and kids began to quickly get off and rush to their parents.

"Eggman?" Amy said. Eggman looked at her with shock like he was looking at a ghost. A robotic hand reached out and attempted to grab her. She ducked and began to climb onto the railings.

"Amy!" Sonic yelled as he attempted to jump to her. Another robotic arm reached out and snagged him, squeezing until he couldn't breathe.

"Sonic wha- Eggman," Shadow yelled as Eggman made another swipe at Amy as she picked up the last helpless child on the burning Ferris wheel. Rouge quickly soared up and took the child from Amy's arms.

"Knuckles," Sonic whispered as he passed out. Knuckles was lucky enough to hear it and he leaped up to the arm and was able to get it to release Sonic. Amy, on the other hand, was almost being consumed by the flames. They danced around her like barbarians to a celebration as parts of the Ferris wheel began to explode.

"Amy!" Cream yelled as tears grew into her eyes. They had lost sight of her as the explosions began to go off even more around the area where they had last seen her. Amy tried desperately to not get hit by the flying sparks while dodging the flying arms. She ducked under one but then got swiped up by another.

"Chris it's too dangerous here!" Tails yelled as the young boy stared in shock at the young hedgehog that was now dangling from Eggman's robotic arms. He did as he was told and quickly ran towards the fire department that had just showed up.

"Amy!" Shadow yelled as he quickly jumped to its arm and snapped a finger off of the arm that was attached to the Guardian's now broken arm. He picked her up preparing to jump down but a giant explosion from the Ferris wheel knocked him down onto Amy. She groaned as Shadow rolled off of the silver robotic arm. She clung to his arm trying to save him from falling off but he was slowly slipping away. Amy tried desperately to hold onto his arm but he slipped through her arms and into the hungry flames below.

"Shadow!" Amy yelled as tears stung her eyes, "Shadow! Shadow!" Rouge quickly flew over to where Shadow had disappeared and struggled to see him. She had finally spotted him clinging onto a fire hot bar. She soared in and swiped him as another bar came tumbling down. Shadow was half unconscious when she laid him into the water park's tank trying to cool his hands off.

Cream stood in horror as Knuckles punched one arm and then was grabbed by another. He tried so hard to get through its defenses but he was no match alone. The arm threw him into a tree that was just behind Cream and he slowly slid down.

"Knuckles are you okay?" she asked as he wiped his mouth and struggled to stand up. Amy summoned her hammer, furious that he was hurting all of her friends. She picked it up ignoring her broken arm and took a deep breath.

"Eggman we warned you not to come back!" she yelled as she hammered her way through the robotic arms that were flying towards her, "Now you'll pay!" She jumped and slammed her hammer into the machine and there was a final blast and she was thrown into Sonics outstretched arms. Eggman disappeared and flew away in the blast. He was caught by another robot of his and they quickly flew away into the blue sky.

Sonic slowly fell to the ground with his rose in is safe arms. He quickly laid her on the ground and listened for any sign of life. He immediately began CPR and then she started coughing. She looked up at him with her emerald eyes and smiled as she reached around his neck.

"Oh Amy I thought I was going to lose you, again," Sonic said.

"Oh yea of so little faith," she said and they both laughed.

Shadow's hands were badly burned but within a few weeks he was going to be alright. Rouge had a few burns on her wings and ears but nothing life threatening. Knuckles had a concussion and a broken rib. Sonic had damage to his throat but he would be able to talk and breathe still. Amy had a fractured arm and a mild concussion. The children and couples from the Ferris wheel were fine and no one was killed.

"That Sonic!" Eggman yelled as he pounded his hurt hand on a table. The pain shot through his arm and he screamed in pain.

"Dr. Eggman please don't do that to yourself," a female voice said from behind him, "It's still healing." She walked towards the computer and typed the password in and the scream came to life. She turned back to Eggman with her bushy brown hair bouncing as she walked towards him.

"Shut up Christine!" he said as Emma stopped, "If you had succeeded I would have taken this world over by now but no you had to screw up! If I hadn't found you almost dead at the edge of the waterfall you wouldn't even be here! So don't mess this up!"

"Please Christine is too proper, call me Emma please," she asked annoyed. Eggman rolled his eyes and walked over to the computer as Emma typed in 'Subject: Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose' onto the computer. Two pictures appeared one of a blue blur and another of Amy. She smiled to her self and typed in the last bit 'Search and Destroy.' A loud whizzing sound rang through out the lab and the two missiles shot out of their compartments.

"Emma this better work," Eggman warned. He turned and walked to the exit. Emma smiled to herself and watched as the missiles worked their way through the dense clouds and into Station Square.

Amy looked over at Sonic's bed. He was sleeping like a baby after the surgery. She smiled and set her head back down onto the pillow and raised her hurting arm. It still hurt but it wasn't as bad as before. It still had a thousand knives piercing the skin but at least it wasn't a million like when she first got in there.

"Ugh," Sonic said as a nurse came in. She put her finger on his mouth and checked his heart rate and blood pressure.

"You're going to be just fine, Sonic," she said as she wrote something down onto her clipboard, "The surgery was a great success. You can start talking at a whisper then gradually work your way up don't rush it though. Doctor's orders." She smiled down at him and then walked to check Amy.

"How bad was his throat?" Amy asked as the nurse checked the same things.

"His vocal chords were split but luckily one of our doctors were able to fix it," she said as she wrote onto her clipboard again, "No more working with your arm okay just let it heal then work with it." The nurse smiled and then walked to the window. She smiled at them again and then walked out. Sonic looked up over at Amy and flashed a grin.

"You heard her no talking so I don't want to hear you talking when I'm asleep," Amy joked as Sonic rolled his eyes. He then looked to the door. A loud whizzing sound rang through the hallway and burst through the door. Sonic ripped his IV's out and ran to Amy's side. She ripped hers out and climbed out of the bed. They both dashed out of the window and ducked. The missiles flew over their heads and then turned around. Amy jumped to her feet and then her missile landed on the ground. It seemed to turn itself inside out and there stood a hedgehog with pink hair, emerald eyes, Amy's grin and every feature of Amy there was.

* * *

**Here is chapter 2!!!! Sorry It's getting around the end of the school year and I just getting lazy......sorry..**

**AnimeFreak1213**


End file.
